Villainbrine
Chapter 1 I was playing Peaceful Minecraft and I chop some trees with my bare hands then suddenly I found a Weird player with no name tag, his name was Villainbrine, he then disappeared and now he's gone and never to be found again wait nvm his back he was near the house that I built with 4 floors, my house is so big it's big that you dont need to be big, I saw Villainbrine when I was on the fourth floor staring at me then he mildly hit the door that it is enterable by anyone and he then uses his 2 bare feet and go inside my house, I walked down to the first floor and saw him gone but then behind me I saw super hyper-realistic blood and I taste it, I realized I cant taste ingame or even eat blood so I walk upstair then I saw Villainbrine walking near me but then he accidentally slip he said WOAHHHHHHHHHH, he then suddenly disappeared that scared me so much that I deleted the world, the game and then move country, change my name, change my look, and made a new life. Chapter 2 I was in my new life with a wife with 3 children, one of my sons played Minecraft (Not Bad Kid) then I realized I remember someone named Villainbrine again so I pushed my son away and generates a new world, I generate a world that I made long ago the one Villainbrine was in, then I saw Villainbrine, he came near me and talk to me ''HELLO ''I was scared but then he gave me food and told me Welcome Back, I told him "why are you in my World?" he replied I'm looking for a home... a cool home I did not mean to scare you but you were scared anyway, I then said, "How did you join this world?" he then said "this is my world I used to have a house far away with my friends, the coordinate is REDACTED" and I replied "K" then I went to that coordinate. Chapter 3 I'm now on Coordinate REDACTED it was a forest and then I saw a village but everything is dead, the house is destroy everything is destroyed I found one house that is destroyed I came inside and found a sign saying "chest by Rally K. Smith" It seems like a cool name and also a real name so I tried typing Rally K. Smith on Facebook, I saw a 13-year-old boy that he is, in fact, a boy and then I saw a post-R.I.P. Rally you will be missed then I scroll more, then I saw a familiar house located on a Place I live long ago it is Pasay, It was gray with Red building, its the same house I live long until we moved into it, Today is Oct 13, 2041. I moved into that house long ago in 2020 when I then leave it in 2033, Idk what happened to it now, so I tried to go back there so I book a plane and ready to go back and kiss my family goodbye and told them Il be back. Category:Short Trollpastas Category:Trollpasta Category:Hecca Short Category:Unfinished